Fox Trail
by drace-hunter
Summary: [naruKaka] Kakashi doesn't realise yet that he's hunting down a trail he left alone years before. [revised verison]
1. Prologue :: an unexpected twist

**Drace::**_ here's the remake! it's longer! stronger! and crosses fingers better than before! I think my beta died on me, so it hasn't be beta-ed...i'll have to go find another one! but I tried my best. Don't expect the next part soon! i was making my brian a squish messy place from wringing this out of my muses. They are quite dead as of now. let me know if you guys think this one is better or worse then the other one kay? suggestions are good!_**

* * *

**

Fox Trail

* * *

It should have just been another mission in a long list of them. Ibiki handed the mission to Mouse-sensei, and Caine was content to read over his shoulder. Sounded like a routine track-trick-trap job. Easy enough for the two 'RAT' ANBU agents.

It wasn't until they met with the other three members of the team they would be working with that the mission went, _unpleasant_.

Naruto, or as his ANBU name denoted, Caine, was in a comfortable crouch just at the base of a tree waiting with Mouse-sensei. Mouse-sensei was doing some light stretches for the upcoming hunt just a few meters before him. The two were talking softly about possible plans to capture the target documents without having to get involved with the shinobi protection the civilian had hired to guard himself and said files.

"Hey Mouse, Caine, looks like I'm with you two again huh?" came a gruff male voice from downwind, position seven o'clock. Naruto nodded fairly pleased that they were going to have Hyuuga Shiro, or Owl, as their long-ranger. The guy was good, and Mouse-sensei and Naruto had both worked with him on numerous other missions.

Owl leaned against a tree right of Naruto. He then started to talk to Mouse-sensei about the last mission that the three of them had been on. Naruto listened to his elder RAT discuss some of the ways they could of handled it better in reflection on what had happened. Naruto popped in his own comments and reflections and was pleased when Owl told him that his idea, while not normal to think of, probably would have been a good one. Mouse-sensei chuckled and agreed.

It was as the three of them had just gotten into a good debate over what was more useful, wires or exploding tags when the last two members showed up.

Dove, a medic-nin that often worked with RAT agents, and... and Wolf. The Copy-nin Hatake Kakashi. Naruto's former jonin-sensei.

Naruto couldn't describe the feeling that twittered in his stomach as he stood up and faced the two newcomers. A twisting nervousness that made no real sense as he stood there under their gaze. His gaze.

Dimly, Naruto heard Mouse-sensei give a brief rundown of what the plan was going to be for the mission. Yet, Naruto couldn't, for the life of him concentrate on his words. He was looking at Kakashi and trying to figure out what to say to him. In the end, it wasn't he who spoke first.

"Oi, Mouse, is the gaki over there necessary? He looks like he'll just slow us down. I would have thought this would only be a four man team, not a five man team." the drawl was sharp and biting. Naruto felt... abandoned.

Necessary? Did Kakashi not think he could do a simple mission? He had done missions like this one before. He'd done something very much like this solo about four months ago when RAT agents were spread thin. It was then that the temper Naruto had long learned to control flared.

Necessary! Who the hell did he think he was!? Naruto could do this mission alone thank-you-very-friggin-much! Don't need some shit load of jutsu to do it either! Why not tell Kakashi to go do some other mission if he is OH! So important! Mouse-sensei could track too! Hell! Hound-sensei had taught him, him! Naruto! How to track down an objective better than most dog summons! Or Hunter-nin!

Naruto couldn't reign in his temper quick enough to stop the snappish words that hiss off his tongue in wake of his anger and Kakashi's words.

"I'm sure the _great_ Copy-nin is right, we should just let him leave and go do it all himself. Wouldn't want to waste the **famous** Hatake's time. After all we meager ones who have the same rank as he are by **_far_** less impressive! Why! We should just face the fact that the Copy-nin can handle ALL!! the damn missions to be done! Hell! The man IS a legend." the waspish words flew out and stung without thought.

Naruto wanted to flinch. Dammit. Look at what he had done now! He just acted exactly like the child Kakashi had claimed him to be! Mouse-sensei was going to be disappointed that he couldn't even keep his head in face of a few words said by one man.

Owl looked back and forth between Naruto and Kakashi, as though he was trying to figure out where the hell that came from. Naruto felt his face burning in shame, Owl had also just witnessed that childish display! Dove too! God dammit! How dare Kakashi pop up and ruin the place he had found among these people! He just lost their respect because of his damn temper at Kakashi's usual 'last class' view of him. Dammit!

"...It would seem that you and Caine do not get well on Wolf. Have you had missions together before where something incurred?" Mouse-sensei asked mildly. Naruto had to resist hanging his head in shame. There was no good reason for that display.

"No, I've never met the brat before, if this is how he acts I'll count myself lucky." Kakashi responded coldly.

"Then you don't know what he is capable of Wolf. Keep _that_ in mind. For all your words of looking underneath, you seem to preach what you don't do yourself. Caine is a most capable RAT and CAT agent. You would do well to give respect to receive it." Mouse-sensei responded with a tight clipped tone.

"Mouse-sensei, the fault is mine. Temper has always been my slight. It will not happen again. I will simply keep any _hang ups_ for the face and not the mask." Naruto intoned. He would not let Kakashi make him into that old clown dead last. He was a good RAT and CAT agent! And dammit! He would be a professional while he wore his mask!

Mouse-sensei nodded, to him then motioned for all of them to begin to hunt down their target. Kakashi was the tracker, so he went to lead. Naruto worked harder at wrapping his 'face' under his 'mask'. Uzumaki Naruto had no place using the mouth of Caine, RAT and CAT ANBU.

"...is all well Caine?" Mouse-sensei asked softly as the two of them held the rear position. Dove and Owl not far ahead, and kakashi farther ahead of them. Naruto gave a slight nod.

"Yeah... it's just. It's just a 'face' hang up Mouse-sensei, sorry if I disappointed you with that stupid fit. It wont ever happen again." Mouse-sensei was quiet for a long time before he answered.

"...sometimes... sometimes we need to bite back at those who bite first. If only to remind them, that we too have teeth. I was not disappointed. You are more than capable of doing this mission solo, if it weren't for the fact we are dealing with highly sensitive documents, and deep into an un-allied area I would expect Ibiki would have given it to you for a solo mission. It's rare for a RAT agent to also double as a CAT agent. You have come a long way. If Wolf cannot view you as the man you are, then he needs to have his ass handed to him." Naruto had a feeling his RAT-sensei was smiling at him with that last bit.

Naruto gave a nod to his sensei, and felt the tight knot that had grown in his chest ease. He didn't need to prove to anyone he was a good agent. He knew he was, and his mission records showed he was. Hell, anyone who had worked with him said he was good! Kakashi was just a blind genius. Naruto felt a sour twist of his lips. Seemed that Genius equaled arrogance and personal stupidity.

With a shake of his head, Naruto looked ahead again, and narrowed his eyes slightly on the figure leading them. He'd just treat Kakashi like he would any other ANBU he worked with. Just a mask. Just a mask name. No person beneath. That was the way RATs looked and worked with each other. Uzumaki Naruto wasn't here Kakashi, just Caine. And Caine doesn't give a shit who you are! Believe it!

With a feral grin on his lips, Naruto nodded once more to Mouse-sensei before moving his pace to catch up with Owl to see if he wanted to range some.


	2. beginning the hunt

**THIS IS CHAPTER 2! THE OTHER CHAPTER IS MEANT TO BE READ AS TEH 3RD CHAPTER!!**

* * *

It was later that night that the five shinobi stopped to make camp. Dove used the down time to begin making quick pads and medicinal creams for if they should run into trouble with retrieving the scroll. She was used to having to make quick repair jobs on RAT agents.

Sighing, Dove glanced over at Mouse and Caine as they carefully mixed a compound together which would later be used to hopefully knock out or disorient their targets. The two wouldn't live forever, but she could hope she'd make them live longer than they would otherwise. RAT agents had a high death rate and low life expectancy.

Musing more on the dangers faced by RAT agents Dove kept to her preparations. RAT agents where intelligence gathering agents. Hence the sub name 'rat'. Most spent more time outside of their home than within. Konoha had few RATs and with the death rate being what it was, fewer still every mission.

Mouse was well known for being one of the best RAT agents to date, though from the way things were turning out, it seemed as though Caine would surpass his teacher. If he lived long enough anyways.

Dove's eyes glanced towards Owl as he returned from his scouting. The BIRD agent was fairly decent given that most Hyuuga were stuck ups. Unfortunately they all usually ended up in BIRD class too. The whole being able to see a nearly 360 around them making them perfect for the scouting class.

Hearing a rustle of cloth behind her Dove whipped her head only to relax as Wolf came to set down the bucket of water that would be used to clean up themselves a bit tomorrow morning. She wasn't sure what was going on between Wolf and Caine but she felt her own mothering instincts want to whap the stupid wolf upside the head. She always found it amusing that he was called the 'copy cat' when he was in the DOG sub division on ANBU.

Though, she had a feeling that dog was a poor name for that division. They would be better to be called the hunters. Tracking down and eliminating their targets. Dove often was glad she worked with RAT agents more than DOG ones. RATs at least had some life to them. DOGs were just tools that tracked and killed then went back to their master for more orders.

"I saw some herbs growing near a tree fifty meters south south east of here Himiko, perhaps you might like to check to see if they could be of any use?" came Shiro's quiet tone breaking her thoughts. Looking up Dove noted that Shiro had removed his mask and was munching on one of their tasteless rations.

"Ah! Yes that would be good. Never have too many with the rats about and all. Thank you I'll go once I've finished here." Himiko replied in kind. Her eyes noticing that Kakashi was working on the small smokeless fire and must have finished setting the traps around the camp perimeter.

"Take Caine with you Dove, he could use some experience in identifying herbs in the wild. One never knows after all." Mouse intoned. Nodding, Himiko finished up the last of her needles.

"I'm all set if you are Caine." The man in question stood with his unique rolling grace. His masked head nodding in silence to her. She gave a small frown but began to move to where Shiro said the herbs would be.

* * *

Naruto quietly followed Dove, or Yashuda Himiko, as she made her way towards where Owl had said the herbs would be. Her careful steps leaving no trace to be found -by most-. Dove was one of the best MED nins that helped with ANBU members. She seemed to mostly work with RAT agents which meant she had a better idea of how they worked than most. 

It was refreshing to not have to explain that, no, he wasn't going to say her real name. And no, he wasn't going to remove his mask. And no, he wasn't going to stop moving after he accomplished his mission and get hit with poison or whatever because the information could not be delayed for fear of being too late.

Dove paused at the base of a tree and carefully pulled some leaves off of the plant growing there. She turned to him and began to explain how one removed the leaves and the use for different parts of the plant. She also told him where you were likely to find such a plant.

Naruto listened with rapt attention as it was important for him to know how to heal given that he was also a CAT agent. Sure Naruto himself had the Kyuubi to heal himself, that didn't however mean it would heal others. CAT agents where ones who had to infiltrate behind enemy lines and into networks to either retrieve items or people of importance. The people being retrieved usually where caught members of Konoha, and needed to be well enough to run.

It was one of Naruto's more preferred missions. He liked being on the edge of things, being right there among his enemy and fooling them. Learning the secrets and foiling their attempts to harm Konoha and those within. It was sad how easy it had been for him to put on a fake face and be anyone among the crowd. After all, he was used to being over looked.

* * *

Kakashi felt like taking a kunai to his head. He hadn't slept in over a week. This was getting ridiculous. He'd already snapped at the gaki on this mission and knew he'd over looked the herbs that Shiro mentioned. Having been on an A rank mission four days ago, then a following B rank after that he was ready for rest. Instead he was sent to do tracking for this B rank mission. 

Sighing softly he looked to where Mouse and Shiro were talking quietly over the mission scroll. It didn't sound like it would be all that hard, Mouse had no doubt been more than enough for tracking. Hokage-sama just liked to run him ragged he was sure.

She had been on his case since Sasuke had returned. Not letting him be there long enough to even try to train the young idiot. Not that he wanted to exactly, but it was his responsibility to make sure Sasuke knew how things where going to be now. He had taught the boy and he would be responsible for the boy.

It was the word fox that brought Kakashi's attention to what Shiro and Mouse were discussing. Listening in Kakashi learned that they weren't talking about the Kyuubi but rather the newly purposed classification for ANBU.

"FOX members are in essence a mix RAT intelligence gathering, CAT target and item retrieving and the unique distraction and escape expertise that isn't seen as unique or usefully in the eyes of the council. It's the same as their disregard for the WOLF speciality of great endurance and higher skill potential. They simply want to lump everyone under the most basic of classes, however this makes it more difficult when it comes time to hand out the missions. Hokage-sama doesn't know everyone but knowing that they have strong skills in intell gathering or escape abilities might make her more inclined to give a mission to a FOX agent over a Rat agent which may end up keeping the wrong people for the mission from getting the mission." Mouse was saying to Shiro. Shiro nodded and spoke himself.

"I understand completely, I was with a two DOG agents on a mission a few weeks back, one was alright, but the other was hardly winded after the mission. Later when the three of us went on another mission the weaker DOG agent was killed because he wasn't able to preform to the skill level required for the mission. The other one however was capable of it. Why the council is making such a fuse about this I will never understand."

"It's to do with control. They don't want to do it so that they can have more control. It would be too easy to send or suggest a DOG agent with little experience go into a mission to hard for them thus ending the problem they might have with them. It's also dealing with the division distinction policy that is trying to be put into place. Having more divisions of speciality makes for people not in the councils pocket more likely to be in charge of the group of shinobi. They are also in an argument over the name FOX for the division. Which in all seriousness is just stupid. It makes the most sense for the name. Foxs are tricksters and clever and hard to catch. However, I do not think that the council will get their way this time. Eventually it will be passed and they will simply have to accept that Konoha will not be controlled by their greedy ways." Mouse said as he prepared to rest. Shiro chuckled and made ready himself.

"They will rue the day they tried to prevent something you want done Mouse, you RATs don't let information bypass you, and you aren't against using it to work in your favor. I hope you're right and things do change for the better. I'm always waiting for the day I end up on a mission with those unable to survive the mission, falling myself and knowing that with my fall is their fall as well. Rest mouse, and let us hope the days of needless death will end soon."

"...ah, a good thing to hope Owl. Rest you well. And to you as well Wolf. Mind your tongue not start a fight with Caine as well." Mouse then evened his breath and went into a light doze.

Kakashi sighed as the two settled in for the night. It wasn't like he meant to piss the kid off. He'd just spent the week on chakra fumes, and didn't have time to deal with a rookie. It was just his luck that the punk happened to be not a rookie but a full in. Odd, considering he seemed young for the RAT division. Usually they only took older shinobi due to the death rate of the class. Plus it took skill to be able to keep yourself together and loyal to a village when you spent more time away from it.

Moving his mind away from village traitors, Kakashi wondered on the new divisions Mouse was talking about. If what he'd said about WOLF and DOG divisions were true, then he would be WOLF the Wolf. Ha. Amusing and more reason for Hokage-sama to send him out to get run tirelessly.

Kakashi's attention was picked up as he heard a shinobi approaching from the east. Feeling out the chakra he was mildly surprised when he felt two signatures instead of just one. Yashuda and the punk came into the clearing, and Kakashi had to at least give credit where credit was due. The kid was good. He hadn't heard a sound from him. The chakra still needed work, but really if he hadn't heard Yashuda he wouldn't have noticed in time for it to make a difference.

As the two settled and the kid settled into rest beside Mouse, Kakashi turned his senses back into the forest surroundings. He would just have to see what else the kid could do. Caine wasn't that what Mouse had introduced them as? Odd name, hadn't heard much about it, but then the intelligence forces didn't speak about anything without reason.

It was when he later went to wake the boy up for his guard shift that Kakashi saw something that grabbed his attention the most.

"What are those things on your forearms?" the masked face looked down at the white arm guards with deep black grooves. Kakashi had no idea what it was for.

"These? They're claws. I use a free base taijitsu. Use the area around me as a weapon as much as myself. Claws are also better because you can't loose hold of items you're holding with them. Tricky with kunai alone." Caine responded as he unleashed the claws. Four blades arcing up from the groves to settle so that they overhung his fist by five inches. Plenty long to carve a heart right out of a mans chest.

"I've never seen something like those used before." Kakashi admitted with a bit of curiosity perking up his tone. Those looked like they could be useful indeed.

"Maybe you'll get a chance someday. I don't spar with these unless I'm fighting another Claw user, it's easy to get your arm cut off if you aren't used to fighting and defending from them." Caine responded with perhaps a more comradery that what they had started off with. Kakashi was willing to live with that.

Caine went off to start his shift and Kakashi let himself settle into a doze. His lasts thoughts drifting over the unusual ANBU RAT and CAT agent.

* * *

**Drace:**_ hey all! see! see! i can update! although it's been almost forever and a day... well at least now you have an idea about what those darn sub names mean. i didn't try to get a japanese word to fit them, i just used the animal name for it...so just pretend it fits kay? good. no idea when the next chapter will be out. tell me if it was worth the wait eh?_


	3. way back home

**Drace::**_ alright. yes... i decided to put a chapter between 2 and 3, so now this one is chapt 3, some of you said that it was rather an abrupt change from 2 to 3, and i fully agree, i just hadn't had it fixed. but now there is this!! and it also gives you more of an idea about what Naruto has been training for and such. Also i'm hoping to make you all sad that Mouse died. And no, we wont ever get his name, he's Mouse, and he thinks weird and talks weirder, mostly because RATs aren't used to talking normally. think about it. they are trained NOT to talk about what they do, of course they'll wind up speaking in riddles and weird ways. Naruto hasn't because he's also a CAT so he doesn't need to mess with your head!_

**THIS IS CHAPTER 3!! **

* * *

There where days where Mouse was sure he wasn't going to see the next sunrise. Days where he worried that his young student Cain would have to carry on with the mission and leave his corpse behind.

Mouse knew it would kill the boy inside. Cain was a good boy. He listened well, fought hard, and served loyally. Nothing more could be asked of the boy. But he wasn't able to understand cowards. He couldn't fathom turning and running away from the fallen without a thought.

Mouse had days where he feared he'd lose his student because of that compassionate heart. Feared that the boy would be sent out without him and killed when the beautiful heart couldn't turn. Mouse hated the days when his student was among those who didn't understand the love within that heart. Cain was more likely to die for anothers mistake than because of anything Cain did.

As he sent himself into the easy trance of leaping from tree limb to tree limb, energy gathering to stick, to expel, he felt his student hop and skip jerkily behind him. A quick glance let him know that Dove had waved the boy over so that she could check on the right leg wound again. The stitches were no doubt becoming loose again. They didn't have time to stop and let her set in a good weave. Cain wouldn't let himself become a cause of distraction. Mouse was proud of his student for that.

Cain had learned so much in the few years he had served within ANBU. He had quickly been drafted into RAT after Hound, a tracker that often served among the general ANBU squads had noticed the boys natural talent for taking in his surroundings and his cunningly swift hands at capturing a goal.

Hound also had taught the young canine masked boy how to track. Hound himself had expressed his regret that Cain wouldn't serve with the Hunter-nin, in his own words he had said "Cain learns and adapts to challenges so fast I would almost label him an environment prodigy". Mouse had been expecting a cocky rookie when he was saddled with the "new" RAT. Instead, he found himself feeling rather like a father teaching his son the trade of their family.

It was a dark and rainy day the first time he discovered he had to teach his student to run. The mission had run afoul when some fool of an arrogant jonin had tripped off the alert and the mission became compromised. The other jonin with them lost his left leg to an enemy jitsu as they exited the building.

The fool who had tripped the alarm kept running, and Mouse would have followed just the same if not for Cains' sudden change of direction. The boy went back for the fallen. Hadn't thought or called or even needed to take a breath to think it over. He just moved to his fallen comrade without pause. Mouse was both awed and heartbroken.

Mouse didn't turn back for his student, but he had paused lightly, he wanted to turn back, but intelligence was worth more than a single life or two. He glimpsed back then went forward again. He left only a small drop of green dye every twenty feet to show the boy a trail home. He couldn't wait, but he could be an old fool who hoped.

Cain carried the other man all the way back to Konoha.

In rain and lightening the boy had managed to carry the larger jonin all the way from Rock borders all the way back to Konoha with only little green dye drops that had gotten farther and farther apart in distance as Mouse had lost his hope. The boy had a broad gash out of his side and the jonin he carried had a missing leg and several gashes from kunai. Yet both made it back. Alone with an injured teammate, Cain had tracked little green drops back home. Mouse felt his hope grow, but his heart ache.

Cain wasn't made to be a RAT ANBU.

It would be two days after that day he returned that Mouse taught Cain the truth about RAT ANBU. RATs, did not go back for comrades. They ran away.

Cain didn't speak for the next two months of his training. Mouse missed his joyful voice calling to him as the boy did his tasks. Yet he had to teach the boy.

Cain paused the next time it happened. The pause was longer than it should have been, and he took the time to fire a flash bomb into at the attacking force, but he did continue forward. Mouse knew he could ask no more of the boy. He couldn't simply turn his back without offering something. Mouse accepted that.

When Black Cat asked to take Cain on her mission in Grass, Mouse had been leery about letting the boy go without him, but agreed that Cain would be able to help. When they came back, Black Cat spoke to Ibiki and Cain was then being trained as a CAT ANBU as well. Mouse wasn't very surprised, perhaps maybe a little pleased. CATs at least went in to take their comrades back, Cain could find peace in knowing he could go back for anyone he left behind as a RAT.

"...the leg looks like it should hold up well enough. Keep putting more weight onto the other though, and use your right hand to help catch yourself as you go so you wont wear the other leg. Honestly Cain, you are the worst for getting mangled when trouble hits." Dove's soft voice broke into his thoughts.

Mouse turned to see her watching his young canine masked student's progress. The boy managed well enough. Cain was stronger than she realized. But who was he to tell a healer? Mouse chuckled softly to himself.

"I'm fine Dove-san the cream has stopped the burning and I'm not tired at all. Honest." Cain's cheer warm in the air. Owl's soft huff of laughter a whisper above Mouses' head.

"...Taku... you are so loud gaki" came Wolf's dry mutter. Mouse was about to make a comment when said 'gaki' responded.

"..'che... you've just got your hearing aid on too high old man Wolf" snarked back.

"...brat"

"Geezer"

"Punk"

"Old fart"

"Snot nosed child"

"Bitter senile old pervert"

Mouse let a small smile slip onto his face as their playful curses kept springing back and forth. Dove's soft laughter easing the last of her worry over Cain away. Whatever might have been causing friction between Cain and Wolf had resolved itself once the mission had gone down the drain.

Then again, Mouse mused to himself, it was hard to be standoffish with another ANBU who held their ground with you back to back. Cain never did stop his heart from keeping him from helping when he could. Wolf and he had worked well together.

Wolf may have been smart, but he was also caught in the same mind set of all shinobi who lived during the Rock wars, hit hard and fast. Wolf wasn't expecting to be blind sided by a cunning 'possum' attack into his back. Luckily Cain was more clever than Wolf's would-be attacker. Cain's leg took the blow and his right arm took the head of said attacker.

After that it had been a dance of blood.

The two worked their way through the enemy as Mouse snatched the scroll away with Dove and Owl covering for him. Wolf using jitsu to spread out the foes, and Cain was darting off of every tree and rock to slide his claws home in the throats and chest of the enemy. Wolf was the lighting, and Cain was his thunder. The flash what killed you, the thunder was what you last heard.

Mouse made a mental not to make a small mention of the good chemistry between Wolf and Cain in fighting together while in the office before formally passing in his report to Ibiki. It never hurt to let an idea form in the heads of others all on their own after all.

Mouse let a smile cross his face. No Rat squeaked unless their was something written in the words underneath what at first seemed so simple. Ibiki wasn't fool enough to overlook the disguised suggestion. Mouse knew his student could have worse than Wolf to watch his tail.

* * *

**Drace:**_ well hope you all liked it! I swear, there wont be anymore chapters squeaked in, so it'll be chapter 5 that i next write! lol. _


	4. a silent night

**Drace::**_ hey, this isn't chapter 2. this is actually more like chapter 3 or 4 or somthing. i just wanted to see what you guys thought about this tone and interaction between naruto and kakashi, cause a few of you were really not liking the kakashi in the prologue... this is kinda how it's morphing... soooo let me know what you guys think about this. kay?? _

**_please review feedback! i want to know if this is worth going or if i should rewrite it again! thank you!_**

* * *

It was a very quiet and still night. Blacker than most due to the new moon and approaching storm clouds swollen with rain already beginning to waft mists. Most of Konohagakure was tucked into bed, or was unfortunate enough to have patrol duties.

Due to this, Kakashi found himself drawn to the serene figure that sat at the base of a tree near the memorial stone. It was obviously ANBU from the white vest visible, yet the cloaked hood was drawn so far over the head that it hid the distinctive pattern of the mask.

"Yo." the figures head moved slightly to one side to view him.

"...Wolf." was the soft muttered response. Kakashi was stuck for a moment about who this was, and it wasn't till he stood beside them and saw the unusual claw weapon attached to the arm guards that he knew whom he was talking to.

"...first time I've seen you in the village Caine." He remarked quietly. An unsettled feeling was stirring in the depths of his stomach.

"Mouse-sensei." was the sole response. The feeling curled and gave a tight squeeze in his gut. Suddenly, that coming rain sounded quite nice. A huge screaming raging storm sounded just right. Caine was entirely too still. Too much like he was the dead one. Kakashi wasn't sure how he manage to speak like his own ghost weren't haunting him and grabbing at his pant legs and asking. 'Why? Why weren't you there to save me? Why!?'

"...how did it happen?"

"The council was too stupid to approve of the division distinction policy that the tactical department was pushing to have in place. Some fool jonin thought he knew better battle planning that Mouse-sensei. The whole team except for the healer was killed.

The fool ran them straight down the throat of a trap and triggered it. Mouse-sensei managed to save the healer and nearly one of the other jonin by using common RAT tactics to divert the attention to him while they got away. The jonin died before they made it here, and the med-nin nearly didn't make it either.

She said that Mouse-sensei argued with the task leader for an hour before they left, saying that it was suicide and that they would be killed if they followed his plan. He told Mouse-sensei that he was just some stupid sub-rank ANBU with a dumb code name and no talent. He was in charge and Mouse-sensei would comply or be killed for defection. She said she wished that she had killed the fool of a leader.

Hokage-sama has signed the papers for the division distinction and sub-class creation for ANBU. The council will be faced with the deaths of four jounin and one ANBU at the hands of ignorance as reason why, should they question it. Mouse-sensei would be pleased that it finally happened." Caine talked with a steady voice, soft and low, but steady. This was death of someone important to him. Yet somehow it wasn't touching him. Or had already come out.

Or, kakashi thought as he looked at the mask hiding the face of the man. He wasn't letting himself feel anything yet. Hiding behind the mask that didn't feel anything. Kakashi remembered the talk that he and the other ANBU had had during that mission so long ago. Perhaps it was in a way fitting, that it would take the death of one of the ANBU who was promoting the decree for it to come to pass. Sad, but some how poetic.

"What will happen with you now? I know you were always paired with Mouse if it wasn't a solo. Will you be partnered up with another RAT agent?" kakashi wondered to himself why he'd ask that. It wasn't really something to make the poor man think about. He was all but shoving his face into the fact his mission partner, friend, and sensei was killed.

"No. I wont be. The new sub-divisions remember? I'm not classed RAT and CAT agent now." Caine responded without any apparent joy or sorrow. Like a lifeless doll just answering whatever it was told without feeling. Just giving up the facts.

"So I'll be Wolf the WOLF I suppose. Mouse never mentioned what you would have been if you'd been in the newer sub-division classification." He couldn't drop the dead mans name. Somewhere in the back of his head, he had a feeling that Caine didn't want Mouse's name skirted around.

"I'm a FOX." was the quiet reply. Kakashi didn't find much to say after that. Mouse had been most angry that the creation of FOX wouldn't occur. He had said that FOX agents were usually popped into other divisions when they belonged into a group that worked on a totally different level.

FOX agents worked under surprise, plotting and in the heat of the moment. FOX were made for high level missions as a means to keep the team alive when things went sour, or to keep things from going sour. In his last moments, Mouse had acted like a FOX agent would have. He distracted the enemy and allowed for the escape of his teammates.

"It suits you." Kakashi managed after hours had slipped by in silent darkness. The rain bitter and heavy as it fell. No lighting, just deep heavy bitter cold rain.

Caine rose from his sitting position on the ground. He stood and looked towards the carven stone, before speaking softly and walking back into the village.

"Drink to Mouse-sensei next time your at the bars."

Kakashi found himself looking at the stone as he gave a quiet "ah." in response.

It was a still night.

* * *

**Drace :: please remember to tell me what you liked or didn't like! i'm still trying to get the plot beaten down! now is the time to tell me what's working and what to hack out! thank you!**


End file.
